DEADLINE
by Gigids
Summary: Satu tahun tak bersua, satu tahun tak berbicara, dan satu tahun tak bertatap muka. Dès(amber) sekuel. Akakuro. Romance&Drama. Happy Akakuro week 2017!


**DEADLINE**

…

December 18, 20xx

Salju itu membentuk indah. Selaras mata memandang, alurnya terlihat searah meski bertaburan. Setahun kemudian yang dijanjikan, saat di bandara memproklamirkan sebuah perpisahan. Perpisahan yang mengandung seribu harapan.

Tetsuya memegang jarinya yang masih terikat sebuah cincin pemberian sang pujaan. Elusnya pelan, mengandung untaian doa agar mereka bisa bersama dalam setiap relung jaman. Setahun ini, dirinya bisa dibilang pasrah. Tak berkomunikasi, tapi berharap. Jangankan memanfaatkan teknologi ponsel, ataupun video call yang sudah jamuran, sekedar surat ataupun salam titipan, tidak dia dapatkan. Bahkan, entahlah mungkin ini bisa jadi tertawaan atau mirisnya, Tetsuya tak tahu, apakah Akashi masih hidup disana. Masihkah pemuda itu mengingat janjinya diantara banyaknya potongan kehidupan yang bercerita.

Ya, Tetsuya berharap. Bahkan jika harapan itu hanya seuntai benang saja.

…

 **Disclaimer :**

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story by Gigi

Sequel Dès(amber) by Kina Arisugawa

 **Main cast :**

Kuroko Tetsuya

Akashi Seijuro

 **Warn :**

T

Shounen Ai

Akakuro

Romance, Drama

Out of character

Typo

…

December 20, 20xx

Kalau malam bisa dibilang perisai yang menenangkan, entahlah, Tetsuya tak tahu akan menyetujuinya atau tidak. Detik-detik perjanjian tiba, tapi keputusan belum ada. Bukan, bukan Tetsuya ragu, maksudnya. Kalau dirinya ragu, tak mungkin dia memutuskan untuk _single_ saja. Padahal, satu dua hati tak jarang menghampirinya, menawarkan sejuta cinta, kenyamanan, dan yang lebih penting adalah kepastian. Tapi Tetsuya menolaknya, sebimbang apapun hatinya, Akashi Seijuro sudah terlanjur jauh masuk kedalam relung hidupnya.

"Tuan memesan apa?"

"Vanilla latte,"

Hari ini, di Paris, Tetsuya mengejar cinta. Pertemuan yang dijanjikan, telah menemui waktunya. Getaran halus, terdeteksi dari jantungnya, berdetak seirama menyebut satu nama.

Detik-detik menjelang, berkolaborasi dengan detak-detak yang berpotensi membuat jantungan. Jam 11.00, adalah janji dimana mereka akan bersua.

Apa kau kira Akashi sudah menghubunginya? Bukan. Pesan itu disampaikan melalui iklan di majalah langganan Tetsuya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Akashi sebenarnya. Kalau saja, ehm, Tetsuya tak mengenal Akashi luar dalam, dirinya tak akan tahu bahwa iklan itu punya pesan untuknya.

10.39, Tetsuya bisa merasakan gemetaran pada tangan. Abaikan sensasi wawancara kerja, ini lebih dari sensasi ketemu calon mertua. Satu tahun tak bersua, satu tahun tak berbicara, dan satu tahun bertatap muka. Ya Tuhan, apakah perasaan mereka masih sama?

-Ralat, masihkan hati itu untuknya?

"Tuan, ini pesanannya."

Tetsuya mengangguk pelan. 15 menit untuk menghidangkan, sebenarnya berpotensi untuk membuat Tetsuya menyuarakan protes tanpa filteran. Biasanya, saat dirinya membeli segelas vanilla milkshake di majiba, pesanannya akan selesai saat memasuki menit ketiga. Tapi protes itu tertelan.

Memikirkan Akashi sudah membuatnya tenggelam.

10.56, 4 menit menjelang waktu janjian. Sorot biru itu mulai jelalatan, meski mukanya tetap sedatar dadanya -yang katanya bidang. Tapi atensi merah itu belum ada, atau belum datang.

Bagaimana kalau Akashi lupa?

Bagaimana kalau pesan yang Tetsuya terima hanya halusinasinya saja?

Bagaimana kalau.. hati itu sudah menemukan penggantinya?

Tetsuya menggeleng, mengenyahkan pikirannya yang semakin tak karuan. Tapi sekarang sudah jam 11.00 lewat, dan Akashi bukan modelnya manusia telat. Katakanlah Tetsuya cengeng, tapi sejujurnya dirinya sangat berharap. Bahkan ketika Akashi menghilang, meninggalkannya pelan-pelan, jauh direlung yang paling dalam, Tetsuya masih mengharapkan.

11.15, Tetsuya menahan dirinya agar tak gemetar. Matanya memanas, menahan sesuatu keluar. Memang, kelihatannya hanya 15 menit, tapi bagi Tetsuya yang sudah paham tabiat Akashi, telat sedetik jika tanpa pemberitahuan, sudah banyak maksud yang tersampaikan.

Ya Tuhan, haruskah dia menjalin hubungan lagi tanpa rasa yang kini sudah diambil oleh Akashi?

Akhirnya, daripada pertahanannya runtuh disini, Tetsuya memilih beranjak pergi.

Namun, baru separuh berdiri, Tetsuya dikejutkan dengan teriakan yang menggema di tiap sudut ruangan. Teriakkan yang didominasi dengan suara wanita dan anak-anak, lalu disusul dengan gelapnya penglihatan.

Bukan, Tetsuya tidak pingsan, tapi ada sebuah benda yang entah apa, kini menyekap kedua matanya. Lalu dingin, seperti moncong senjata, kini bertengger pada lehernya.

"Serahkan segala yang kau punya."

Tetsuya bergerak, mencoba melakukan _ignite_ -nya tapi tertahan. Orang yang tengah menyekapnya jelas bukan orang sembarangan.

"Aku bilang, serahkan semua yang kau punya."

"Kalau tidak?" Tetsuya menantang. Meski bodinya pas-pasan, tapi Tetsuya bukan mereka yang gampang ketakutan.

"Aku tak segan menggores luka,"

Selesai mendengar ucapan itu, Tetsuya bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Sekali lagi, bukan karena ketakutan. Tapi karena sesuatu yang kini seperti lembab, tengah menyentuh leher.

"Kau-Hnggh.."

"Kenapa? Aku sudah bilang kalau tak akan segan menggoresmu."

"Brengs-"

"Hati-hati untuk setiap yang kau ucapkan, sayang."

"Siapa kau?"

"Kau melupakanku?"

"Aku bahkan tidak ingat punya teman dengan titel penjahat."

"Jahatnya,"

"Lep-Ah! Kau menyentuh apa!" Tetsuya dengan sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mengeluarkan nada aneh yang biasa keluar saat melakukan yang _iya_ - _iya_.

"Maka berikanlah segalanya."

Frustasi yang entah darimana membuat Tetsuya tak mampu mengeluarkan segala dayanya, "Ambil ponsel dan dompetku di tas."

"Kau pikir aku membutuhkannya."

"Lalu-Ah-apa maumu?"

"Segalanya."

Bulu kuduk Tetsuya berdiri sempurna saat salah satu tangan yang sedang mengunci gerakannya kini tengah bergerak pelan, seakan mengelus dirinya dengan sensual.

Dan entah apa yang tengah berada dalam kepala Tetsuya hingga mulutnya berucap, "Sei- _kun_?" Dan elusan itu berhenti ditempat yang harusnya steril dari tangan-tangan tak berhak.

"Sei- _kun_?" Tetsuya memilih tak mempermasalahkan tangan yang kini masih berada ditempat yang tak seharusnya.

"…" – tapi tak ada jawaban.

"Kau Sei- _kun_?"

Hening yang terlalu lama, dan sekarang Tetsuya-lah yang memegang tangan si 'penjahat'.

"Kau melupakanku, Tetsuya."

Dan suara itu, adalah miliknya. Orang yang dia tunggu dan begitu Tetsuya harapkan meski setahun tak ada hubungan. Orang yang telah merenggut segenap cintanya, dan atas segala rindu yang bernaung di dada.

"Kau datang," Tetsuya sekuat tenaga menahan parau pada suara, "Sei- _kun_ , kau datang."

"Jadi, bisakah kau berikan segalanya padaku?"

Tubuh Tetsuya dipaksa berbalik pelan, lalu sebuah sapuan lembut menyapa bibirnya dalam sebuah dekapan, "Berikan segalanya padaku."

Tetsuya bisa merasakan kalau kain yang menyekap mata menjadi basah, "Kenapa Sei- _kun_ selalu membuatku menunggu lama?"

"Karena aku ingin memberikan yang terbaik untukmu, Tetsuya."

"Kau bahkan tak pernah menghubungiku."

"Tapi kau juga tak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya menahan rindu, bahkan setelah sedetik berpisah denganmu."

"Tapi Sei- _kun_ tak pernah menghubungiku. Bahkan aku berpikir-"

Cup. Bibirnya dikecup lagi, lalu dilumat untuk kesekian kali.

"Kalau itu untuk berjuang agar bisa selamanya denganmu, aku rela."

"Tapi-"

"Maka berikan semuanya padaku."

"Sudah datang telat, dan kau berani meminta padaku?"

"Aku tidak telat."

"Bohong."

"Aku berdiri selama 20 menit dibelakangmu, tapi Tetsuya hanya diam, entah melamunkan apa."

"Dan kau menyekapku?"

"Itu bukan poinnya, sayang."

"Lalu apa?" Tetsuya mendesah frustasi apalagi dengan kain penyekap yang membuatnya tak mampu melihat dari tadi.

"Berikan segalanya padaku."

"Ya, ya ambil segalanya. Ambil semua yang aku punya."

Akashi menyeringai, "Cium aku."

Tetsuya menelan ludah, lalu tangannya terangkat, meraba wajah Akashi, lalu mendekatkan diri. Jangan berharap ada lumatan, karena hanya sapuan yang terlampau pelan, "Puas?"

Akashi tak menjawab, tapi tangannya membuka ikatan pada mata Tetsuya, dan terlihatlah pemandangan didepannya. Café tempat Tetsuya menunggu tadi, sudah berganti dekorasi. Pengunjung yang tadi hanya berpakaian _casual_ , sekarang tengah memakai pakaian resmi. Tidak ada kekacauan, tidak ada perampokan. Lalu ada panggung yang mirip altar. Dan.. yang paling penting disini ada dia yang Tetsuya harapkan.

"Jadi Tetsuya, maukah kau memberikan segalanya padaku?"

End.

Author's Note :

Jadi Tetsuya, mau nggak nikah sama abang Sei? :D

Dan jawabannya saya serahkan pada readers sekalian, hahaay

Olaa, ketemu saya! Sebenarnya ff ini mau saya post kemarin. Tapi berhubung ff ini adalah sequel dari Des(amber) karya temen fujo duta pertama sayaa, membuat saya harus baca berkali-kali agar nggak malu-maluin, hehe. Dan saya berharap selama Akakuro week ini saya bisa posting setiap hari, harapannya.

Jadi Kiin, ini udah pantes buat jadi sekuel ff keren kamu belum?

Well, Terimakasih sudah membaca!

Sign,

Gigi.


End file.
